


fire in the hole

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: divergance (complete) [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Flirting, Rescue, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: Outnumbered and outgunned. Intel's gotten this one wrong, and he's on his own, sending increasingly frantic distress calls in while trying to escape the CIS base.A planet over, Jedi Shadow Naida is on an unsanctioned mission when her comm beeps.





	fire in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @finish-the-clone-wars prompt of:
> 
> "When times get tough or you’re backed into a wall, it will all come down to your preparations. The tactics.
> 
> The enemy thinks they know all the cards in your hand, but little do they know, there is something (ie. a weapon, a vehicle, a location’s environment, etc)…or someone, they don’t know about in play.
> 
> This could be the ultimate game changer, so long as the timing is right."

“It won’t be a difficult mission, Jesse. It’s an easy solo op, Jesse. Kriffing banthashit,” Jesse muttererd as he dodged around another corner. Where the hell had all these droids come from? He blasted the trio of clankers in the hallway he had slipped into, and tapped out a second, increasingly pissy SOS.

An answer chirped into his helmet as the metal marching grew closer. _Please not Delta_ , he hoped, and opened the short text burst. Lovely. He could survive two minutes. At least it wasn’t Delta: brothers they may be, but he wasn’t going to put up with their smug attitude.

He dodged into another door and stopped dead. Well, objective completed. The command center. Commando droids turned to raise their blasters, but one of the Umbarans in the Command Center held up a hand. More droids marched in behind him.

“You should surrender, clone,” the Umbaran purred. There was vicious glee in her eyes. “I promise we’ll give you the treatment you deserve.”

“Oh, that’s convincing,” he said, trying to think of ways to stall. “I really feel like I’d get the five star treatment.”

The Umbaran paused, confusion flitting over her face.

“Oh, did you not expect me to have a personality? Shame. Missing out. We’ve got quite a few jokers.” He was running out of things to say, and he cast his mind all over. Bullshit, he could keep bullshitting, just channel his memories of Hardcase.

“You- shut up,” the Seppie snapped.

He snorted, “I don’t exactly take orders from you. Unless you’ve got a lightsaber stashed….?”

She gestured, and two commando droids wrestled his arms behind him. He rolled his eyes as the droids jerked him forward, but only said, “You’re making a mistake.”

The Umbaran snorted, but her laughter was cut off by the lights going out.

The darkness was sliced through by the igniting of dual white lightsabers, and the Umbaran screamed as plasma blades tore through flesh. Jesse dove for the floor, and felt a massive wave of Force energy crash through the air above him, shattering anything that happened to be taller than a meter. Consoles, droids, organics: they all were ripped from their places and slammed into walls.

The lights flickered back on, and in the center of the room stood a red twi’lek woman, her sabers in hand, lit. Miyala grinned down at him. “I was the next planet over. Thought I could drop by.”

He pushed himself to his feet. “There’s more droids coming.”

She held up a bandolier with easily over a dozen grenades hanging off it. “And I brought you a present.”

He snatched the grenades from her, but not before gently leaning down and tapping the top of his helmet to her brow in a Keldabe kiss. “Good to see you.”

Her grin softened into something real. “Good to see you too.” She gave him another look, and dashed out into the corridor. He followed on her heels, grinning like a madman as she danced in front of him, reflecting bolts into the droids he didn’t gun down.

Everything was perfect until they skidded into the hanger. Easily a battalion of droids was waiting for them, and Ala probably wouldn’t be able to get them with the Force: she was already drained from the massive Force wave in the Command Center.

He dodged behind some crates as Miyala connected her twin sabers to create a dualsaber, bettering her defensive techniques. She stood between two piles of crates as he fired. “We need a new plan, Ala!”

“Got anything?” Her voice was strained as she wove her blade through the air, meeting bolt after bolt and hitting as many droids as she could.

He scanned the ceiling, looking for anything he could use. Maybe dropping a unactivated vulture or three? His gaze caught on the fuel tanks.

“Perfect,” he muttered, and lined up his shot. “For the love of the Force, don’t let me miss this,” he muttered. He squeezed the trigger, and the shot flew true, hitting the nozzle and shattering the cap. The fuel started to leak, and he jerked his head over to Miyala. “if you can push that fuel over the droids and over the mags, I can ignite it.”

“Done!” She leapt behind the crates, and closed her eyes, pushing. The fuel came out faster and faster, until the approaching droids were soaked, and the ammunition cases were dripping.

“Time to duck,” he said dryly, fired, and watched the world turn to flame. Miyala skidded over to him as the flames reached him, and he wrapped himself around her, knowing his armor would hold up far better than her robes. The blast rushed over them, buffeting him, but it was over quickly, and they were fine. The fire started to die away, leaving only wreckage and some sparking droids. Miyala flinched as cinders landed on her lekku, and without thinking, he brushed them off, hoping they weren’t burned.

She went still, and he froze. Lekku were sensitive, and touching them was often construed as intimate. They hadn't gotten to that point yet, even if it was obvious they were heading there. 

Her hand gently landed on his chestplate. “Jesse. I was _on fire_.” She added wryly, “If anyone is getting their hands all over my lekku, it better be you anyway.”

He snorted, tapping her forehead with his helmet, and pulled her into an embrace. “Later, perhaps.” He pulled back, moving his arms to rest them on her hips. “We should get out of here.”

“My ships close by,” she offered.

“The _Occlus_?”

She gave him a long look, but nodded, pursuing her lips. “I know you think it’s a ‘hunk of junk’,” she said, making air quotes with her red fingers, “But she’s reliable. I promise.” She started to walk backwards towards the hangar entrance, the wide doors open to showcase the blue rolling hills outside. “And perhaps you can show me where else you want your hands all over,” she added, smirking at him before spinning to stroll towards the exit, putting perhaps a bit more swing in her step than was necessary.

Jesse shook himself slightly before hurrying after his girlfriend, wrapping his hand around hers as he used his other hand to pull off his helmet and tuck it under his arm. He gave her a quick kiss on the temple before smiling at her. “I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
